


Exposed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Exposed

**Title:** Exposed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt#35: Risk  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Dedicated to [](http://florida-minxie.insanejournal.com/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.insanejournal.com/), who I wished could have been at Portus. Maybe next time, darling! :*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Exposed

~

“Should I?” Harry whispered.

Hermione shrugged. “It’s risky.”

“What reckless behaviour are you contemplating now?” Severus asked, startling them both.

“You’re too quiet!” Harry complained as Hermione squeaked and fled.

“Stealth allows me access to information of interest,” Severus murmured, leading Harry into an alcove away from the party.

Harry swallowed hard. “Dance with me?” he asked, plaintively.

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Our relationship will be exposed.”

“They’ll find out eventually.”

Severus nodded, steering Harry onto the dance floor where surprised looks gave way to smiles.

Harry leaned into Severus. “Worth the risk, no?”

Severus said nothing, but he did smile.

~


End file.
